Gravity Falls: Four Years Later
by Pyromaniac Wolf
Summary: Four years after Weirdmageddon the twins return to Gravity Falls. There may be another force of evil starting once more or is it? This is basically mainly about Dipper. It's a Dipper x Pacifica VS Dipper x Candy story as well but will involve mystery... hopefully... (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1: Back in Gravity Falls

This is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction, so if I messed up on anything please tell me. If I rushed anything at anytime please review and tell me what to improve! This is basically a Dipper x Pacifica VS Dipper x Candy fanfiction! Please enjoy the story and review~

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _~Dipper's P.O.V.~_

I sat on a sticky bus seat with a brunette girl who bounced around in excitement. Her hair was long and really curly; she wore a pink sweater with blue glitter everywhere and a light blue skirt with small pink sneakers. Shifting uncomfortably in the seat, I heard the sticky substance on the seat cling to my jeans. On the seat across from us was a large pig who had brown circles on its back and eye. It slept on its back and let out a loud snort as the spunky brunette jumped into the fat pig's seat. The pig rolled over to sleep as the girl petted it vigorously.

"WADDLES CAN YOU BELIEVE WE'LL SEE ALL OUR FRIENDS AGAIN?" the sweater loving girl exclaimed in excitement as I chuckled at her enthusiasm. She now was playing with the tired pig who didn't seem to mind her petting it, whereas I turned my attention out the window. Pine trees were lined along the road as the bus crossed potholes in the street. I bumped my head on the low ceiling as we crossed a really deep hole.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain as I rubbed my throbbing head. Feeling around to see if a knot would form, the bus stopped at our destination.

"Gravity Falls." A gruff voice called out as Mabel and I grabbed our belongings over the seats on a rack and exited the bus, Waddles waddling close behind. Our feet hit the pavement of a familiar sidewalk in the center of town. We set our luggage down onto the ground as we took in the view. We were back after four years.

I rolled my luggage as we passed many prosaic places. Weird stares from the locals found their way to us as we continued our way to the famous Mystery Shack. Mabel took the lead as she pointed the way to the shack and soon enough took off with Waddles struggling to keep up. I sighed as I heard her screams soon become distant along with the cries of a fat pig. Taking my time, unlike Mabel, I looked at all the familiar people and some new residents.

"Dipper?" I heard a female voice ask as I spun around to see who it was. The first thing that stuck out to me was the long blond hair. The girl wore a mid-drift t-shirt with a yellow star in the center and a jean miniskirt and white boots.

"Who are you?" I questioned as I looked confused at the blond who sighed with malcontent

"Pacifica. Pacifica Northwest?" She said in a snobby accent as it soon clicked with me. The girl with the rich family, or used to be. They became bankrupt I believe when Mabel and I had left.

"Oh yeah," I started as Pacifica eyed me, scanning me from top to bottom, "h-how have you been?"

"Good, my family bounced back after that horrid event and found a nice small house on the outskirts of town." The blond girl explained as she looked up at my hair, "You sure have grown."

I hadn't noticed it until she had pointed it out, but I was a couple inches taller than Pacifica. Seems I have grown a lot since we were last here.

"Seems that way, didn't think you would be taller than me did you?" I teased as Pacifica scoffed

"No." She stated as I turned to find my way to the shack, Mabel may be worried about me if I'm gone too long. I heard shoes clink against the stray rocks along pavement as they paced up beside me.

"And where do you think you're going? I wasn't done talking to you." The girl said as I rolled my eyes, her personality certainly hasn't changed at all.

"To the Mystery Shack, where else?" I replied as Pacifica walked with me down the run down sidewalk. She once again studied me as I stopped to carry my luggage. Lifting it with one hand seemed to intrigue her so much that it made me almost laugh. I wasn't that weak was I? We accidentally made eye contact and she quickly averted her gaze from me. I let out a small laugh as I focused on finding my way to the shack. We walked in awkward silence as I caught Pacifica every once in a while, scan me over.

Feeling more uncomfortable by the second, I broke the silence, "Is there something you wanted Pacifica?"

She looked down at her hands almost nervously, "N-no. I just wanted to see you guys…"

"Well how have you been?" I asked as our surroundings changed, we made it to the woods. Not too long until we make it to the Mystery Shack.

"Fine…" The blond haired girl started, rubbing her hands anxiously, "How about you Dipper?"

"I've been well. Although Mabel somehow convinced me back at our home in California to join a bunch of sports teams. Just so she could scope out a potential boyfriend." I said laughing at the last part. Mabel still has the worst luck with guys after all these years. She freaked out many guys at our school as well. Although Mabel was never deterred and always bounced back.

"What kind of sports?" Pacifica asked as we neared the parking lot of the Mystery Shack

"Football and basketball, one time the baseball team." I explained as we entered the wooden porch of the shack.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" I heard that oh-so-familiar phrase ring out of the entire shack and then the shattering of a window. I sighed as Pacifica looked at the shack horrified.

"Did you want to come in or…"

"Yeah, I'd like to see what your freaky family did this time." Pacifica said as I held the door open for her. She gladly entered as Waddles raced by the entrance. That's the most I've seen that pig run in ages.

"Dipper?" I heard a female voice sing out as I saw a red haired woman in her twenties smile at me

"Wendy?" I asked as the woman raced up to me and picked me up and spun me around. Wendy hasn't changed either, she still wore the same outfit style from four years ago. A white t-shirt with a flannel shirt over it along with her torn jeans and boots.

"Woah you've grown!" She exclaimed while I glanced at Pacifica who seemed to be slightly ticked. Wendy finally set me down onto the wooden flooring while we heard another voice exclaim, "GRAPPLING HOOK!"

A line of rope shot between Wendy and I as Mabel flew back through the front door. Wendy laughed as Pacifica went over to Mabel to scold her, but I held her back shaking my head.

"Mabel hasn't been able to use that grappling gun in California. Just let her have her fun until it runs out." I explained as Mabel shot it into the ceiling and dangled from it. I doubt that will be anytime soon though. Mabel was now on the ceiling trying to pull out the hook.

"I'll help Mabel." Wendy said walking over to the girl dangling upside down

I walked up the stairs with my luggage as Pacifica trailed closely behind me. With each step the stairs creaked just as much as they did when we were twelve. I started to reminisce the old times and how we would play with our grunkles, racing around on these steps chasing one another. We neared the top where Mabel and I used to stay as I slowly opened the creaky old door. Upon entering the room everything looked just the same as it did when we left. Smiling warmly at all the nostalgia, I placed my luggage atop the bed and found all my old sleuthing work hung on the bedside's wall.

"Woah, did you do all this four years ago?" Pacifica asked as I had jumped at her voice slightly. I almost had forgotten she was here with me.

"Yeah…" I replied slowly as I sat down on my bed and scooted closer to the wall to review my research. I noticed something odd, I don't remember placing this paper here…

I zoned out staring at the odd paper. What does it mean?...

"Dipper?"

Couldn't be Bill, we erased him…

"Dipper?!"

Could it be a new entity that's appeared?

"Dipper!"

I snapped out of my trance and turned to the bellowing blond who crossed her arms in irritation. I gave off a sheepish smile as I led her back down the stairs and into the living room. As we went down the few steps to walk into the living room we saw three people now on the ceiling.

"All together now guys!" Mabel exclaimed as Wendy and Soos helped hold onto the grappling hook still stuck in the ceiling

"You really got the hook deep into this ceiling dude…" Soos said wondering if they would even be able to pull it out

"Alright guys on the count of three." Wendy directed as all three of them nodded in sync

"One…"

I grabbed Pacifica and moved out of their way, who knows what will happen to the ceiling with those three taking out the hook.

"Two…"

We made it to the entrance way of the living room and already saw signs of the roof cracking from the weight on the hook. Chips of the ceiling started to flutter to the floor.

"Three!"

All three of them pulled with all their might as the ceiling gave way. They crashed into the floor with a loud thud as a huge chunk of the ceiling crumbled down onto them. Within the dust and rubble, a single hand raised from the floorboard clutching a grappling hook. Mabel rose from the pile with Soos and Wendy who both laughed. Pacifica looked at them confused for their incompetence.

"GRAPPLING HOOK AWAY!" The crazy brunette exclaimed shooting the gun between Pacifica and I and out into the parking lot alarming a car. As she flew by us she yelled, "HEY DIPPER AND PACIFICA!"

We could still hear her out in the parking lot, "BYE DIPPER AND PACIFICA! GRAPPLING HOOK!"

Pacifica and I stared at each other in bewilderment and not a moment sooner a fat pig rushed by us screeching after Mabel. I stared out the old creaking door then finally closed it after all the excitement. Turning around I saw Wendy and Soos already cleaning up the pile of rubble and tools to fix the ceiling.

"Hey Pacifica wait here." I said and before she could shoot out a reply I flew up the stair to my room. I planned on heading out to town for a while, since it was summer and I would be walking I decided to change into a different outfit. Fishing through my clothes, I took out some black and red shorts and a black tank top. Digging deeper within my luggage I found my black sneakers I brought as well.

Throwing my clothes onto my bed I quickly switched my jeans into my shorts and slipped on my shoes. I was taking off my shirt when the door creaked open while I was putting my tank top on. I paused to see a bright red Pacifica who quickly closed the door but stood just outside it. Shrugging my shoulders, I snaked my way into my tank top and grabbed a cap underneath the hat Wendy gave me before we left. Putting Wendy's hat onto my bedpost, I headed for the door and opened it to find Pacifica still red faced. Walking back down the creaky stairs I called out to Soos.

"I'm heading out for a bit to walk Pacifica home, I'll be back probably late tonight!" I explained as Pacifica's eyes widened

"Alright dude, see you later then!" Soos called out as I heard him hammer away at the ceiling, then an old woman's voice calls out, "I made cookies."

"Oh thanks abuelita!" Soos replies as I let Pacifica out the door first

Closing the door behind us, we walk down the gravel road to town. I wondered why she was even still here with me. The rocks shifted under our feet as we strolled down the lane in silence, crunching beneath our shoes. Feeling the need to say something to break the awkwardness I started to think up some things.

"Hey, uh…" Pacifica and I said in unison, "You first. No you!"

We laughed at our awkwardness between each other as I decided to strike up the conversation.

"So how has school been for you?" I asked as Pacifica twirled her hair

"Fine. How about you?" She questioned as I rubbed the back of my head

"Fine as well. So, uh, what have you been up to lately?"

"Eh, nothing much. It's been pretty boring here lately." Pacifica said as she kicked some rocks and stepped up onto a sidewalk entering the town

"Boring? In Gravity Falls?" I chuckled at that as she pouted at me

"Yes boring." The blond haired girl pouted still as we walked onwards

"How so? There is so much wonder in this town, it can't be boring." I laughed as she continued to moue

"Well Dipper, not everyone is like you. Chasing down ghosts and taking on golf balls."

Continuing to snicker some Pacifica playfully hit me to where I moved away from her some as I recovered. I rubbed my arm with a playful hurt look when I heard her call my name out.

"Dipper look out!"

Not paying attention to where I was going I accidentally bumped into someone knocking them down onto the sidewalk. I quickly apologized and helped them up when I heard a timid voice say, "My glasses…"

Briskly scanning the area, I located the small purple glasses and handed them to the girl, once again apologizing. Gratefully, the shy girl took the petite glasses and put them on as she thanked me graciously then slowly looked up to me. Her eyes widened with shock as I gazed at her bewildered, once more apologizing then turned to leave.

Her mouth opened up a little as she timidly asked, "Dipper?"

Glancing around back at her I nodded then replied, "Wait, aren't you…"

"Candy, yes." The raven haired girl finished for me as I smiled warmly at her

"Nice to see you again, if you're wondering about Mabel she's off with her grappling hook." I explained as she nodded shyly. She wasn't like this before when we were younger was she?

I felt a tug on my arm as I looked at Pacifica, she must be eager to go home. Is she sick too? Her face looks like it's burning red. Switching my attention back to Candy I continued my conversation, "Sorry Candy, I have to go. It looks like Pacifica is ill and I need to take her home right away."

"Would you mind if we caught up tomorrow then?" Candy asked rubbing her hands together shyly

"Not at all, I have no plans." I smiled at her as Pacifica tugged my arm so hard I thought she was about to pull me apart, "Sorry I have to go, seems like Pacifica is getting sicker by the second, I'll see you tomorrow though at Greasy's Diner at eleven A.M."

The raven haired girl nodded as we said our farewells while Pacifica was practically glued herself to my left arm. After a few minutes I glanced at Pacifica's face to see it still red as she gripped my arm. She must be really sick that she's about to faint due to how clingy she was being. Debating what I should do for a couple of minutes, I decided what to do so Pacifica wouldn't faint. I lifted her up into my arms as she gasped from the sudden move.

"Dipper, what are you doing?!" She exclaimed as I carried her bridal style

"Well you looked like you were getting sick, your face was red and you were clinging to me so tightly. I thought you felt as though you were going to faint." I explained as her face turned even more red, "Looks like it's getting worse, don't worry I won't drop you. I'll carry you to your house and leave you for your parents to attend to."

I held her close to me so I wouldn't drop her as I picked up the pace, every once in a while, asking for her directions to her house. Nearing the outskirts of the town I saw a faint light illuminating from a house. Must be Pacifica's place, wasn't too far after all. Making my way up the pathway to the front door, I admired the building. It was a two story house with vines caked over the outside wall bricks. It looked old timey and had a picket fence surrounding the property. My shoes clicked on the sidewalk pavement as I stepped up onto the front step. I sat Pacifica down onto the ground as her face burned brighter. I placed my hand on her head and felt it slightly warm to the touch.

"You need to take care of this sickness. I'll see you around when you're feeling better." I said smiling at her as I turned to leave

"Hey Dipper, I…"

I twisted back around and looked at her confused as her face got even more red. I smiled once more and said, "Get some rest Pacifica."

Her mouth was still open as if contemplating to say something when she finally did, "Thanks Dipper."

Grinning a wide grin, I twirled back out the pathway while waving goodbye. I heard the click of a door unlocking then shut behind me as I rounded the bend and head back towards town. Upon entering the town, I hear those familiar words again.

"GRAPPLING HOOK AWAY!" Even louder this time as I heard a deep hearty laughter erupt with another small timid giggle with the sound of a window shattering.

Sighing, I walked the other way, not wanting to be hit by a hook. Looking up at the sky I see a star shoot by as I take the long route to the Mystery Shack. The moon was full and illuminating the starry night sky, there were very few clouds as well.

I awoke the next morning to a loud crash booming throughout the shack. Rolling out of bed I dug out a pair of jeans and a black tank top with a blue pine tree on it. I headed out the room to the bathroom to take a quick shower for the day ahead. As I was shampooing my hair I head the bustling of footsteps run past the bathroom and a loud squeal as Mabel exclaimed, "DROP THAT WADDLES, THAT'S CANNIBALISM! WHO GAVE WADDLES BACON FOR BREAKFAST?"

Stepping out of the tub, I quickly dried myself off and slipped into my clothes. Exiting the bathroom, I made my way down the wooden hall, seeing pig tracks all over the place. I mean ALL over the place, how the hell did a pig get onto the ceiling?...

Sleuthing around some more I find female tracks that oddly resemble Mabel's shoe prints. Now I would like to ask again, how in the world did Mabel get onto the ceiling? Sighing at one of the world's greatest mysteries, I reentered my room looking for my socks and sneakers. After locating them I sat on my bed that creaked under my weight, quickly getting my socks and shoes on. I checked the nightstand in the middle of my bed and Mabel's for the time. The clock flashed 10:40 A.M. I have to go quickly if I'll make it to the diner, I also have to nab Mabel so we all can meet up. I fly down the old stairs and into the kitchen hunting down Mabel.

"Soos…" I hear Mabel's voice say slowly

"Dood it wasn't me!" Soos denied as he hid bacon on a plate behind his back

"Soos!..." Mabel said slightly more demanding

"Alright, alright it was me!" Soos said breaking down as Mabel looked at him menacingly

"Don't turn my precious Waddles into a Cannibal again!" Mabel exclaimed petting her beloved pig who nudged his nose against Soos begging for the rest of the bacon

"Waddles! Quit That!" Mabel cried out as she dragged her sad pig away from the bacon infested area

Now seemed like a good time to ask, as I followed behind Mabel into the living room. She sat on the chair in front of the television picking up Waddles into her lap. Walking up to the left side of her I asked, "Hey Mabel, I'm supposed to meet up with Candy at the diner today. Are you going to come?"

"Sadly no Dipper…" Mabel replied slowly staring Waddles in his eyes, "I gotta have _the talk_ with this guy."

"Alright then Mabel, whenever you're ready swing by Greasy's Diner." I informed her and headed out the door, not wanting to waste any more time. Racing down the gravel driveway, I check my watch for the time. It showed 10:55 A.M. I'll narrowly make it there if I take the road there. There's a shortcut I know that I barely use to make it there in five minutes. Nearing the town, I go straight through the woods, maneuvering through branches and tree roots. Being careful not to hit them and making sure I pace my breathing so it seems like I wasn't running when I arrive, I shoot through the woods faster and turn right. Jumping fences and going past building I narrowly make it in time at the diner. Stopping right outside the diner taking a breather.

I fix my hair realizing it's chaotic from the run and I forgot my hat in the rush, but luckily I got here before Candy did. Standing outside waiting for Candy I felt this strange feeling I was being watched for whatever reason. Checking my surroundings, I didn't notice anyone or anything watching me, must be my imagination. Shaking the feeling for now, I noticed a raven haired girl jog up to me.

"Sorry I was a little late, I got caught up in something. The weirdest thing happened, I almost fell into a random hole. It wasn't there yesterday though." Candy explained as I agreed with her

"Well come on and let's eat breakfast then." I said gesturing her to the door and opening it for her. She giggled as she thanked me and entered the diner while I grinned back at her. Although I feel as though someone is staring a hole through me, like I've done something bad…

"Dipper?"

I shook the idea from my thoughts and snapped back to reality. Following Candy to our booths I now looked her over. I didn't really see her yesterday because of Pacifica and the fact it was near night, but now I can see what she looks like now.

She grew taller, however I was still a couple inches taller than her. Today she wore a purple tank top with ripped skinny jeans and purple and blue sneakers, her black hair has grown a lot since then and is now down to her hips in her ponytail she has. She still has the same glasses though, but I can see her face has changed slightly in my point of view. Our eyes accidentally made contact as she quickly averted her eyes in embarrassment most likely from examining me as well.

Rubbing the back of my head I decided to strike up a conversation, how do I get myself into these situations with females?...

"So how have you been Candy?" I asked nervously

"I've been fine, how about you Dipper?" The raven haired girl asked loosening up

"I've been well; do you know what you're going to order?" I seemed to be loosening up as well

"Yeah, chocolate chip pancakes with three slices of bacon and scrambled eggs." Candy said as my eyes widened

"No way, I was going to order that!" I exclaimed excitedly as Candy smiled warmly at me, "That's so cool that we have the same taste in breakfasts."

Suddenly I heard some nearby mumbling. I couldn't make it all out but it sounded like it was mocking us. I swiftly glanced around to see if someone was watching us, but no one to be seen. Assuming it was my imagination, I turned back to Candy who was still smiling. We ordered our food and continued our conversation.

"So what do you do around here for fun Candy?" I asked as she tapped the table

"We don't do much here actually. Not much to do in this town." She said quite glumly as I had an idea spark inside me

"How about we go to the lake and swim?" I suggested as Candy's face grew red, wow this illness must be going around…

"L-like just the two of us?" Candy said increasingly getting redder

"No, I meant as a group thing. Which reminds me, Mabel couldn't come here with me because she had to take care of Waddles." I explained as I saw Candy's face dim some

"Oh, Mabel was supposed to join us?" She asked as I realized she must've thought it was just going to be me

"Yeah, she may join us later though. You'll have to put up with me in the meantime. I'm not that bad though, am I?" I teased as her face turned slightly red again, seriously these illnesses around here…

"N-no." Candy replied timidly as our food arrived

After digging in I still feel like I'm being watched. Should I ask Candy? No, I don't want to alarm her. When the bill arrives, I stand up and go to pay for it while Candy tries to object. I tell her it's no problem, my treat. I hear an odd loving sigh exhale near me which I immediately look for its source.

"Did you hear that Dipper?" I hear Candy pipe up as I nod

"I didn't want to say anything but I think we're being watched…" I said slowly as I quickly pay the bill and take Candy out the diner. Escorting her we wandered the town some, looking at some weird stuff and some games in windows of the stores. We entered a store to browse when I noticed Candy eying a stuffed toy. It was a small fluffy puppy plushy that looked like a black and white husky which she seemed to adore. She frowned and put it back on the shelf while I called her over to look at this cool board game I found. While I distracted her by asking her to read the box's really long instructions I grabbed the plushy and secretly went to pay for it. When I had returned Candy was still reading the instructions thoroughly as I hid the toy behind my back. I tapped her shoulder as she twirled around to me confused as I slowly pulled out the toy for her.

"I noticed you looking at this and decided to get it for you, hope you don't mind." I explained handing her the toy as she smiled widely and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug when I heard from a distance someone hiss something under their breath. Separating from the hug, I looked at Candy to see if she noticed that voice but she was to contempt with her toy to notice. Feeling something weird inside me like butterfly's in my stomach, I continue walking with Candy browsing the store.

Unknown to us both a blond female lurked not too far from us, watching our every move.

* * *

Please review and tell me how this story is going, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Grocery Shopping

Chapter 2

The sun had set beneath the towering pine trees as Candy and I were walking down the dimly lit street. Before Candy and I knew it time had crept up on us and it was already seven in the afternoon. We were having such a blast checking out the small shops lined up in this old town that we hadn't had noticed the time slipping by. Leaving the small downtown area, laughing and talking about a fandom we both had in common, the raven haired girl checked the watch on her wrist. Her expression took a down turn as her eyes widened in surprise. Checking the orange radiant sky, she noticed the sun setting ever so slowly over the horizon and behind the vast trees. Turning towards me, she took my hand into her own as we made eye contact and started to explain what she was worked up about.

"Sorry Dipper, I have to go. My parents want me home before seven thirty and it takes me a while to get home." Candy said as she crept closer to me up on her tip toes and leaned in for a hug practically falling into my chest from our height difference, "Thanks for the stuffed toy, I'll see you around."

Before she had the chance to slip away, I grabbed her hand and spun her back to face me.

"Let me walk you home then." I offered as she shook her head no and took her hand out of mine

"It's alright Dipper, I'll be fine. See you! Tell Mabel to remember to meet up with Grenda and I tomorrow as well at the fair!" She called out as she smiled and jogged off leaving the sound of gravel crunching beneath her sneakers

I didn't want to force her for me to accompany her; I guess she'll be fine on her own if she says so. Turning to the opposite direction to carry on my own way, I looked around to see if whoever was watching Candy and I was still around. Scanning the small town surrounding me, I thoroughly check any suspicious character that may still be around. Eventually deciding that whoever it was had nothing else better to do with their life, I shrugged it off and played it as if it was my imagination. My thoughts fell upon that weird note on the side of my wall of theories and notes. I hadn't placed it there when I was younger and researching things. The paper was a small ripped note taped to the wall stating:

"Deep within the depths of others will you find it."

I don't know what the hell that means but it wasn't in my hand writing, so then who placed it there? Find what? Another Bill Cipher has appeared or something? Maybe another entity will show itself and cause mischief. What if it's watching me and studying me now as I think? I felt chills go down my spine as I thought deeper into it. That means someone placed that intentionally in the shack, which means they have a way to get in. Suddenly I hear boot clicks walk up behind me and then a hand finds its way to my arm.

Jumping from the touch, I spun around only to find Pacifica staring at me weirdly. I sighed with relief as she looked at me confused and seemed slightly concerned. I rubbed the back of my head trying to seem calm as I said, "Pacifica, what are you doing here?..."

"I was running some errands for my family," She said slowly raising an eyebrow in suspicion and placing her hands on her hips, "What's wrong with you? You seem… jumpy."

Nervously laughing, I tried to play it off as nothing and explain that she just had snuck up on me. The blond haired girl decided to take that answer but was still skeptical as she offered me to go with her grocery shopping. I complied and followed her around the town all the while walking in silence as I gathered my thoughts on my odd situation. We approached the grocery store with a familiar looking sign soon enough. The exterior looked small as we walked along the sidewalk against the brick wall outside the building growing some vines along it as well. The sign read in big bold letters "Dawn 2 Dusk" which must be a new store in this town. Though they could have come up with a better name. Upon entering the sliding doors revealing the bone chilling air that seemed to be in every grocery store, I noticed Pacifica rummage through her white small purse. I took this time to survey the area and see the unfamiliar place. The floor was blue and white checkered tiling while the walls were white with blue wavy lines through the center. There were about twenty cash registers but only four looked open. Hearing a loud "ah ha!" I turned my attention to Pacifica who had pulled out a small paper which I figured that it must have been her grocery list.

"Should we split up and get the groceries? It may go by faster for you." I suggested while Pacifica gave a nod of approval. I reached into my back pocket and fished out my phone to take a picture of the list. Pulling out the camera, something flashed by my screen and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Confused as to what it was I snapped the picture puzzled nonetheless.

"You want to do the first five while I get the rest?" Pacifica offered as I nodded in agreement. We split up throughout the premises as I went up and down the vast aisles searching for the right one that held bacon along the walls. For such a small looking store from the outside it sure was vast on the inside. Surveying the aisles for what was on the list, it seems I got the breakfast items. While searching for the right type of bacon I heard a weird accustomed oink near me. Don't tell me they use the freshest of bacon here?...

I felt something push itself against my leg as I looked down and saw a fat pig. Waddles was here? Then where is Mab-

"WADDLES?!" I heard the brunette call out as the pig ran behind me for cover shivering in fear. Mabel marched up and eyed the pig menacingly as I felt Waddles tremble even more. I then looked back up at Mabel who just realized I was here.

"Dipper…" Mabel said slowly as she eyed me as well, her eyes seemed to bear daggers into me. I backed up with Waddles following my moves as well from Mabel who seemed to be pissed off more and more by the second. Whatever Waddles got me into I'm going to get the pig later for this.

"Yes Mabel?..." I replied a little scared as she moved closer to me and Waddles

"Did you purposefully bring Waddles to the bacon aisle, I just had _the talk_ with him!" Mabel whined as I assured her I did not explaining I was here helping Pacifica with her groceries while Waddles just showed up here out of the blue.

"Alright… Well I'll just take Waddles and…"

I stared at Mabel bewildered. Was she going to finish her-

"GRAPPLING HOOK AWAY! WADDLES DO WE NEED TO HAVE THE TALK AGAIN? GET BACK HERE YOU!" Mabel cried out as I turned to see the pig already at the end of the aisle and paused for a moment as he watched in horror Mabel flying at him. Squealing loudly, he stampeded out the building with Mabel grappling hooking close behind him.

"MABEL JUST DON'T BREAK THE-" I hear what probably was the front doors shatter as I finish my sentence, "glass…"

Sighing, I wandered the store to pick up the last few items on the list. Once I was finished I scoured around to find Pacifica. Turning a bend, I fumble upon a part of the store that seems oddly familiar. The floor tiles were blue and white checkered while the walls we light blue to match the flooring. Leaving the groceries near the doorway, I noticed boxes and chairs were piled high within the small room as I wandered through the room. Standing in one spot eyeing everything I caught a glimpse of a small pink colorful paper. Stepping over to the small piece of paper, I picked it up reading: "Smile Dip"

The stuff Mabel had eaten when we were last here?

"Dipper?!"

I turned to the doorway to find Pacifica entering the storage room to join me. Striding up beside me, the lights above us flickered. Glancing up to the dusty old ceiling lights dangling from loose cords, tentacles rose from a corner near the exit doorway. The windows were boarded up covering any outside light while the other door slammed closed. I heard Pacifica shriek in terror as the lights quivered more violently as she raced to me, dropping her basket she had carried. Burying her face into my chest I surveyed the area for the two ghosts I remembered from last I had met with them.

"Ma and Pa, are you here?!" I called out holding Pacifica in my arms as she trembled

Two elderly ghosts came out into my view, one was an old man with short white comb over like hair and an orange t-shirt with a tan apron atop and jeans with an old pair of laced boots. Floating beside him was his old wife, a woman with curled hair to the top of her shoulder and wore a long purple dress and a light purple sweater over it with black flats. Both wore glasses as they adjusted it to look me over.

"You, teenager. How do you know us?" Pa asked adjusting his glasses

Feeling Pacifica bury herself into my chest more, I stroked her back to assure her she was fine as I replied, "I was the kid who… danced for you about four years ago…"

"Oh!" The old ghost woman cried out in delight as she clasped her hands together, "The young man who saved the town, the nice twelve-year-old!"

The old male ghost, however, didn't seem too thrilled, "Seems you're one of those hooligan teenagers now though…"

"Well yes," I started off slowly as I felt Pacifica poke her head out to see the ghosts, "but my generation is different. We are much kinder now."

Pacifica let me go and talked to the ghosts as well, "Yeah, we respect our elders and other people's property."

The old ghosts eyed us skeptically as they changed forms, growing tentacles out of their arms and their eyes rolling to the back of their head, lights illuminating from their eyes shining down upon us. Stepping in between them and Pacifica I braced myself as I saw a slimy tentacle brush my face. Waiting as my last few moments of life would end in a dusty old room in a store I closed my eyes shut and accepted my fate. A loud bang rang out throughout the storage as a doorway of light shone through the room. Squealing filled the room as a fat pig raced through the niche as a girl raced after it, grappling hooking all over the place within. Boxes and chairs toppled over as they circled the accommodation and ran back out the door. Seeing the ghosts' flabbergasted faces, I took this time and ushered Pacifica quickly out the area and grabbed our groceries. Maneuvering and racing through the vast aisles we finally made it to the registers in no time flat. While waiting in line Pacifica and I looked at each other for a minute and began laughing.

"That was so scary Dipper!" Pacifica cried out still shaking from the experience

I laid my arms extended onto my knees and let out a deep breath, "Yeah I'll agree with you on that."

Lifting my body up, I sighed with relief, "Now it's over. Would have been nice to know that the Dusk 2 Dawn store was renovated though."

Pacifica laughed as she placed her basket of groceries onto the belt, "Sorry Dipper. I didn't know this place was haunted though in my defense."

The cashier looked at us with an odd look as if we were crazy. I smiled at her as her face lit up red and looked away and continued to scan and bag groceries. Turning my attention to Pacifica, she looks at me evilly as if I did something wrong. Smiling at her as well she playfully hit my shoulder that I kind of saw coming. Helping Pacifica carry her groceries I decided to offer to walk her home.

"Of course!" She cried our excitedly as she then readjusted her attitude and cleared her throat before continuing, "Um, I mean yes Dipper. After that second ghost encounter I've had it would be nice to know I have someone here to protect me."

"Alright? Well I also grabbed all the groceries so it would be hard to hand them all over to you anyway." I explained as her expression took a downfall

"Oh. Yeah." She said her voice quivering a little as she walked ahead of me

The gravel shifted beneath us as we accompanied each other in silence. Picking up my pace a little I heard soft mumbling coming from Pacifica who seemed slightly pissed.

"...of course he wouldn't like me…" I could make out a little of her mumbling, so guy trouble?

"…Candy…" Is she craving candy? I shook my head from confusion. I will NEVER understand women.

Out of boredom I count my foot steps on the crackling gravel, every once in a while, readjusting the grocery bags. I lost count at ninety-eight when Pacifica stops and I look up at her puzzled as her face darkens.

"Hey Dipper?..." She says slowly and turns to me. I nod my head silently to acknowledge her as she looks up at me then says, "Could we hang out tomorrow?"

What's with everyone wanting to hang out with me all of a sudden? I'd like to have a day to catch up with Soos and Wendy. Looking in Pacifica's eyes I could almost feel the burning rage that if I said no she would kill me. Contemplating carefully, I agree as her face lightens up and a wide smile crosses her face. She twirls around and slows her pace down to mine to walk next to me now.

"What should we do?" The blond haired girl asks excitedly as I shrug adjusting the bags in my hands once again

"Wait. There's that fair thingy I think we have, I forget what exactly it's called again… but let's go to it!" She exclaims wildly as she clasps her hand together loudly and looks at me eye to eye, "I don't go to it much but it is quite fun, it will be even better with you there Dipper!"

That reminds me Candy said to remind Mabel of the fair as well. Approaching Pacifica's house for the second night in a row she offered me to come inside to put the groceries down in the kitchen. Entering the house, I immediately notice the living room off to my right, fancy carpeting and a pure white couch with fancy embroidery all over it. To my left I see French doors closed off to what looks like a study room or office of some sort. Straight ahead I see a wooden stairway and beside it to its left a narrow hallway with wooden floors leading to what appears to be the kitchen. Following Pacifica everything has fancy embroidery in white everywhere, even the walls. It certainly was a beautiful house to look at but must be a pain to maintain.

In the kitchen Pacifica gestures, me to place the groceries onto the island in the center of her kitchen. She then turns to me and asks what I think of the place.

"Very… fancy." I replied, slowly taking in the surroundings in the kitchen. Her refrigerator was a double door metallic voice operated one that seemed slightly too complex to handle. To its left was cabinets and a sink with counters lined up nicely rounding the wall. There was a little something engraved into practically everything in this household to try to put it over the top, it was almost overwhelming.

Heading down the narrow hall, I opened the front door and got out when I felt a dainty hand grab my own. Spinning around, I see Pacifica red faced as she holds my hand and say, "Thank you Dipper for helping me. Not only with the ghosts but with the groceries."

I smile back at her as she suddenly stands on her tip toes and pecks my lips. My eyes widened in surprise while the small blond girl quickly lets go of my hand and closes the door leaving me in confusion. For a split second I felt the warmth of her soft lips collide with mine leaving me dazed and confused outside her doorstep. My first kiss… I try to shake the idea as I walk back to the shack, preoccupying my mind with the message Candy told me to give Mabel before I forget.

* * *

This chapter wasn't as long as I would have liked it but I took more time detailing it some so I hope it's good nonetheless! Please review and tell me how this story is going or who is your favorite pairing so far, there will be a whole chapter (the next one) for Dipper x Pacifica then Dipper x Candy eventually. Hopefully it will be longer as well.

Have a nice day/night~


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Picture

Chapter 3

"I'm headed out for a walk!" I call out throughout the echoing shack, racing down the stairs. I wore torn jeans with black sketcher sneakers. On my torso was a sky-blue tank top with a black pine tree in its center. Atop my head was a black beanie with a sky-blue pine tree in its center- to match my tank top. When no one replies, I shrug it off and walk out the door into the cool morning air but first I grab my black zipper jacket hanging by the door. Unlocking the door, I head out into the woods.

Stretching out while on my stroll, I look up at the treetops and see the sun glistening through the branches. I had been walking for a while, not too deep into the woods, the creatures started to stir awake. It was so nice to walk without a care in the world for once, no pressure and just relaxation. No weird stuff to investigate or people to bother with, just nature itself. I breathe in a deep sigh of relief and smile warmly as I shove my hands into my jacket pockets.

I watch animals scurry through the woods, birds singing in the treetops, leaves slowly drifting to the ground, and the feel of metal clanging beneath my feet. Pausing and quite confused, I shift my gaze beneath me and find a sheet metal hidden beneath grass. Looking back up, my gaze trailed in front of me to see how far it stretched. It seemed to go on forever as I turned around to head back where I was going. I was here to relax and yet the strangeness of Gravity Falls always finds me.

Yes, I'm still into exploring but today I was going to relax from all the weirdness that followed me around in town. After walking just a couple of steps, my eyes pin point something hanging from a tree. Upon closer inspection, it was a piece of paper. Scanning it over I quickly fold it neatly and shove it into my pocket and head out of the area before something else happens or finds me. Feeling an ominous gaze cast over me, I pick up my pace and almost dart out of the woods.

Finally feeling slightly relieved upon exiting the sinister forest, I head to Greasy's Diner for a bite to eat. Rolling up my jacket's sleeves, I stick my hands back into my pockets feeling the weird note beneath my hand. Walking through the town and nodding to people every so often, my thoughts drift away from the note and onto Mabel who was grappling hooking her way through town. She was having fun yelling out "grappling hook" as it randomly took a target (that occasionally was a poor unsuspecting pedestrian she would collide into) and hooked onto them as she went flying through the streets. I quickly averted my gaze- someone was bound to have me babysit her- and walked down the cemented sidewalk to the diner.

Upon entering the diner, I glanced around the place to see who all was eating. Old man McGucket sat in a booth, clean shaven and in a fancy black suit. To the other side was Lazy Susan who was missing the coffee mug as she poured coffee onto Manly Dan who yelled out in pain, quickly racing out the door. Seeing a spot to sit down at, I walk to the corner of the diner and sit down in the booth. Starved from the stroll through the woods, I took a seat at a booth and looked the menu over.

Soon after ordering, I stick my hand into my pocket and find the small slip of paper from the walk through the woods. It was a picture of a cylindrical tube used to freeze monsters within it, but this one in particular was busted open. Almost all the glass was broken from it and a mist emanated from within it deep within what looked like cave judging from the stalagmites and stalactites. In the corner of the picture the end of a tail could be seen swishing back and forth and painted words upon the wall. Unfortunately, the picture seems to be torn leaving out the mysterious creature and the words. I came to the conclusion that this picture was taken shortly after the thing connected to that tail broke out.

Flipping over the picture to check out the back for clues, I hear someone sit across from me.

Looking up, I see familiar brown hair and a bright pink sweater with a kitten on it.

"So whatcha lookin at?" Mabel asked taking the picture from my hands as I try to explain it to her

"I was going on a walk through the woods and stumbled upon this." I said gesturing to the small photo, "I don't know who to the picture or if they're even alright. It's torn from all sides. Seems there might be more to this picture, but where do we find the rest?..."

Mabel hands me back the picture and I place it into my pocket once more. Mabel takes a long sip of her chocolate milk before our food finally arrives. As the excited brunette jumps in her seat, the food is placed between us as we take a well-deserved breakfast. Well for me at least.

As we eat Mabel tells me all the trouble Waddles has made in the town since we came back.

"Sure." I reply sarcastically, "It's Waddles."

"It is!" Mabel said slamming her utensils onto the wooden table with a loud clang, "He's been eating bacon! Dipper! BACON!"

I laugh nervously as prying eyes turn our direction from the few customers inside the diner. Quieting down Mabel, we finish up our food while I tell Mabel I'll handle the bill. Just as fast as she had joined me she left, running out of the diner to meet up with Candy and Grenda. Glancing around one last time, I close the door hearing bells ring as I left.

I shove my hands into my pockets as I head down the crowded street. It seems that a lot of people are ready for this fair, the town looks to have closed the streets for vehicles while groups of kids and teenagers run amuck. Snaking through the large mass of people, a nagging feeling swells inside me.

I feel as though I forgot about something…

Shrugging off the feeling, I wander off on my own for a time. I watched groups of people smiling brightly as they held balloons or stuffed animals while walking with their friends. Soon enough from my observances, I pass a group of giggling girls from time to time. My self-consciousness starts to seep into me as I quickly turn down an empty pathway to escape from the chaos. My face burned red from embarrassment or just from being spotted. It did seem odd- and somewhat creepy- to see someone walking alone during a fair just watching people.

Alone and away from the crowd, I breathe in a sigh of relief.

"Dipper Pines!"

I jump from the feminine voice and turn my attention to the ticked off female.

"Did you forget we were going to the fair together?" The small blonde asked slightly pissed that I had forgotten her

"Kind of…" I said slowly to the blonde female. She wore torn skinny blue jeans with black converse sneakers and a black tank top that seemed to show off her figure. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that bobbed just about every time she talked.

A scowl grew across her face as she stared at me. I returned it with an awkward smile as her anger melted away and let out a long sigh.

"If it helps we can do whatever you want to do Pacifica." I bartered as her eyes gleamed. She grabbed my arm tightly and led me through the crowded walkway deep into the fairgrounds.

The fair was quite extensive considering it was in such a small town. Booths were lined up along the sides filled to the brim with stuffed toys ranging from a variety of sizes. Within the divergent range of booths, there were the colossal rides. Rollercoasters, Ferris Wheels, and an array of others were all packed into the center of the fair.

Still being pulled along by Pacifica, she led me through twists and turns to who knows where only to stop in front of a certain booth. It was a basketball themed booth and along the roof of the booth were large white plush dogs, the size of children with their velveteen tongues sticking out. Along the back of the booth were smaller dogs ranging from German Shepherds to Saint Bernards. Additionally, the smallest plushies were inside on the right and left sides of the booth extending from Chihuahuas to tiny German Shepherds. However, plopped right outside the booth were to gigantic plushes. Two immense Husky plushies sat at the outside corners of the booth, large enough to be a queen size bed.

The preppy blonde turned to me with stars in her eyes. She grasped my hands as she asked, "Dipper please win me something?"

It was supposed to be a question but came out more so a demand. Sighing, I nod.

"No promises that I'll win you anything great."

The enormous plushies were worth ten shots in a row, large were eight, medium were five and small were at least one. Given ten basketballs, I eye the hoop and take a shot. Nothing but net. Out of the corner of my eye and I go through the basketballs- honestly not caring if I missed- I noticed Pacifica's face light up with excitement.

Once I surprisingly got all ten basketballs through the hoop, Pacifica tackled one of the humongous toys screaming with joy. The booth tender stared at me both shocked and slightly pissed for taking one of his ginormous plushies. He probably intended no one would really get the ten straight in a row, honestly neither was I. I was never that good in basketball, I only had a few moments of glory out on the court. I'm getting off topic though.

Approaching Pacifica I asked, "How are you going to take that home?"

"You of course." She said smiling as I felt myself go dead inside. Me? Carry this thing? Back to her place? Could I even carry it? It may be made of stuffing but can I even carry this?

"Well let's get moving Dipper." She stated walking away as I grabbed its two front paws and carried it onto my back.

"We better be heading to your place. I am NOT walking around with this behemoth on my back."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, writer's block got to me. Better than nothing though, right?

Please maybe leave some ideas in your reviews and I may just use them in some way! Or just tell me how this story is going~ Also if anyone has any special story requests I also write those if you would like me to do a specific pairing or plot. No yaoi's or yuri's however, sorry. Feel free to PM me, I don't mind

Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day/night~


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlit Talk

Chapter 4

The fair seemed pretty extravagant for a small town, especially as it grew darker. On every corner was a small vendor or street performer, the lights brightening as the sun slowly sets. There was always some sort of attraction outgoing that would catch a person's eye whether it was the smell of warm buttered popcorn filling the air or fire being burned and flickering in front of your face. The streets were as crowded as ever, tourists piling in while talk of relocating the fair for tomorrow had begun among the town's officials. It was a very lively fair, however, one booth caught my attention in particular.

The booth was small but looked old and tattered, like someone threw it together with old boards and crates. It was a worn out red cloth thrown over the boards with what looked like odd trinkets, bones, bottles, resembling an old timey magic shop like in movies. A giant pine tree was painted in red on the sign above the small booth. Subconsciously stepping towards the booth, I felt an hand grab my arm and pull me in the other direction.

"Dipper…" The feminine voice whined as I turned to the long haired blonde teen who tugged on my arm harder, "I want to show you something. Hurry up it's just outside town and I want to get there before the sun sets."

I sighed and followed, taking one last glance to memorize the booth. I would have to come by tomorrow to investigate it.

Soon I felt Pacifica slow down as we got to the outskirts of town, her right hand gradually loosening and slowly brush down my arm into my left hand. She gestured at me to walk beside her as we got closer to a field out in the open. Pacifica eventually showed me a log to sit on in the pasture of grass and flowers, the sun setting in the distance over the tall grass and flowers that swayed in the soft wind. Pacifica's hand still firmly in mine, she eventually snaked her left arm around snuggling my left arm and placing her head against my shoulder. I stiffened for a second then soon relaxed, assuming she had grown tired from walking so much today.

"It's really nice here isn't it Dipper?" The blonde girl said as I felt her hands hold me tighter.

"Sure, it's really tranquil here. Do you come here often?" I asked as I shifted a little, confused as to why Pacifica was holding me.

"Sometimes. Just to think." She said as she lifted her head to face me while softly adding, "Or to bring someone special along."

"Special?" I repeated chuckling a little, "I'm a special person to you?"

"Yes Dipper…" Pacifica replied as her face inched towards my own.

Confused, I slowly move my face back while I thought Pacifica was falling asleep and didn't realize the close distance between us. However, she kept closing in but this time it was faster and instinctively I shut my eyes. Soon my mind processed what happened. I could feel a warm, soft pair of lips pressed against my own. My body tensed and my stomach churned at the thought of the kiss, while my breathing had ceased the moment my eyes closed. Just as soon as it happened, it ended. I could still sense the warmth lingering against my lips as Pacifica glanced at me with a soft smile. Her arms wrapped around me slightly tighter.

The sun had long been set as we sat together in silence, the stars slowly but surely coming out into the dark sky. Shortly after Pacifica coaxed me up wordlessly and still attached to my arm. She led us out of the pasture and onto the gravel road, heading back to her house. I tried to loosen up but the thought of the kiss loitered in my mind. Had that really happened? Was that really Pacifica? I took a quick glance down to Pacifica's face only to meet her eyes staring at me. Swiftly looking forward again, I could feel my heart pound against my rib cage just seeing her gazing at me.

The road was dimly lit as we carried on in silence, not mentioning a word about what had happened in the pasture still. The only noise to be heard was the nearby frogs and crickets along with the sounds of our shoes crunching against the gravel. Thoughts tormented me, begging me to ask about the kiss but my throat felt as if someone had stuck a rubber ball inside me. I couldn't bear the thought of speaking up and inquiring the kiss, but I couldn't stand the thought of not asking.

My feelings plagued me until finally we had come upon Pacifica's house. She still clung tightly to my arm as we trailed up the walkway to her front door. Reluctantly, she pried her arms from me and opened up the door. Before she closed it she stared into my eyes as she said, "Thank you Dipper. I had fun spending the day with you."

She gave me a soft smile before slowly closing the door, leaving me confused and to my own thoughts. It took me a minute before I turned and walked back to the shack. Had that all really happened or was it all a dream? Pacifica didn't even mention it… Did it even happen?

"DIPPER!" I heard Mabel cry out as I quickly sat up from bed, confused and tired.

"WHAT MABEL?!" I yell back as I rub my eyes to help me readjust to the morning light. Suddenly I heard footsteps racing up the stairs and stomping down the hall to my bedroom when the door bursts open. Mabel quickly races over to my bedside as she jumps up and down rapidly as if she had twenty cups of coffee.

"GRENDA AND I ARE GOING TO THE FAIR BUT CANDY SAID SHE WAS GOING TO TAG ALONG BUT SHE HASN'T ARRIVED YET BUT SO IF SHE STOPS BY TELL HER WE'RE AT THE FAIR ALREADY." The peppy brunette exclaims excitedly as she races out the room and down the hall while continuing, "THEY HAVE PUPPIES WITH LASER EYES SO I'M GOING TO TRY TO WIN ONE BEFORE THEY'RE ALL GONE!"

Still groggy, I slide out of bed and grab some clothes and a towel to take a shower.

After my shower and slipping on my clothes, I hear a knocking at the door. Picking up a small rag to finish off drying my short hair, I walk over to the door and open it up. A small raven haired girl with glasses stood in front of me, her face slightly red as I finished up drying my hair.

"Oh, hey Candy." I say smiling as I gesture her in, "Mabel and Grenda left already to the fair, they had laser eyed puppies that she had to win before they were all gone."

"Oh okay." Candy replied a little meekly as she followed me up to my bedroom.

"I can go with you to the fair though if you want. I was going to go there by myself but if you'd like I'll tag along with you." I suggested flashing a smile as I threw the rag into a laundry basket.

"Sure," She started as she loosened up around me, "It should be fun!"

We walked beside each other as we talked about different shows we watch. Laughing and giggling, we soon approached the fairgrounds as music and screams of joy filled the air. It seems it had doubled in size since yesterday. A giant ferris wheel was in the center as rollercoasters surrounded the area, larger than the one's from yesterday.

"Hey Dipper?" I heard Candy call out as I turned my attention to her, "Would you like to ride a couple of the rollercoasters together?"

"Sure, looks fun!" I reply as we race down into the fair.

Choosing the rollercoaster with the smallest line, we luckily stumbled upon a ride with only about eight people in front of us. As we stopped and got in line, we looked at how the rollercoaster was laid out. Soon enough we realized why not many were in line, the rollercoaster was pretty high up with loops and goes really fast. It started off slowly but soon accelerates not even giving you a chance to expect the fall or even going up. The loops slowed it down slightly but it still seemed a little extreme, even going into a make shift tunnel. They had set up all this in one night? Or had this been some sort of secret I hadn't seen in Gravity Falls yet? I glance at Candy who gazes back at me.

"Still want to ride this rollercoaster?" I asked gesturing to the terrifying ride.

"Heck yeah! Look at how amazing it looks!" The raven haired teen exclaims as smiles widely.

I sigh as the group gets ready to get onto the rollercoaster. As we approach the very back seats on the rollercoasters, I help Candy get into the seat without stepping into the gap. Seems we're already five feet off the ground right from the start. I hop in next to her as the rollercoaster's bar falls down into place. No turning back now…

As the ride accelerates screams from other passengers start to ring out into the air as Candy soon starts to scream as well. It's actually not the terrifying once it starts, as I start screaming with excitement as well at all the falls and bends and turns. As we speed into the tunnel the ride spins us in loops and soon enough I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I instinctively hold Candy, knowing it's her slightly scared. After the tunnel the rollercoaster slowed down and eventually to a stop, the bar lifting from us and Candy still clinging to me.

I pick her up from the seat, feeling her trembling slightly probably shaken from the ride and carry her off to a nearby bench. I sit down with her clung to me in my lap and nuzzling into my neck. She soon calms down from all the excitement and loosens up enough to start moving a little as she gives me a little peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Dipper." She says smiling as she shifts off my lap and sits next to me and soon I can see fire in her eyes as she exclaims, "That was amazing let's go on another!"

I chuckle as I suggest, "Maybe a little later, you need to recover more."

"Alright." Candy says gleaming, "Want to get some snacks?"

"Sure." I reply as we get up off the bench and walk around to look for something to eat.

About five minutes into our walk Candy spots a cotton candy booth and runs off to go buy both of us some and cries out that she'll be back so don't move. Me being a great listener, walks off to surprise Candy with some drinks. Upon approaching the drink stand I notice out the corner of my eye the mysterious pine tree booth from yesterday. I buy the drinks and slowly approach it, noticing no one behind the stand. Looking at the trinkets I hover my hand over one that looked interesting as it suddenly leapt up into my hand. On the back of it was a note with the saying, 'It chose you, take it for free.'

I rolled my fingers over it, it was a small box able to fit into my hand with a pine tree engraved onto the top of it. It seemed to be some sort of puzzle box, parts of the box on the side moved but I didn't want to mess up the code without knowing how it worked first. On the opposite side was an inscription.

"Dipper?" I hear my name called out as I slip the box into my pocket and return to Candy sheepishly smiling and offering a coca cola to her.

"I thought you had ditched me." She said tauntingly as I grinned and walked beside her.

"I'm not that kind of person Candy, just went to get us drinks since you bought cotton candy."

She chuckled as she replied, "Alright, mind if I showed you something? It's outside the fairgrounds though."

"Sure, what is it?" I ask as she puts her coke and cotton candy into one hand and grabs my arm.

"Just follow me, it's a secret."

* * *

Sorry this is shorter than the other chapters but writer's block...

Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review to tell me how this story is going!


End file.
